prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC06
is the 6th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 248th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Love and her Mother normally get along very well. But after dinner goes missing they get into a big fight- only for her Mother to vanish shortly after. '' Summary Moebius tells his servants about the meter and why is must be filled. He takes off and they begin discussing their problem with Pretty Cure, causing Soular to start laughing at them. He claims that because he is different from Eas and Westar he won't have their problems, catching the Cures should be easy. He takes off a moment later. Meanwhile, Love's mother -Ayumi- is busy working when she spots Love and the girls, who ask her what they will have for dinner. Love happily says hamburger, until her mom suggests Love add carrots- something she greatly dislikes. That evening Soular heads to a school in his human form. He summons a Nakewameke out of a chalkboard. At home, Love is busy making some hamburgers but she suddenly recalls something. She leaves the room and forgets about the hamburger. Soular observes the chalkboard and realizes that erasing things that make children happy would make them cry, which would fill the meter. He starts with hamburger -as many like that- and all of the towns Hamburger and beef starts vanishing; incluing the dinner Love made. When she returns to the kitchen she stares at the empty dish and asks Tarte if he ate them. He claims he didn't, and just then Ayumi joins them to see the missing food, and spotting Love in the kitchen she asks if she ate all of it. She then complains, wishing Love would grow up, which angers her as she didn't do anything wrong and they begin arguing. Outside, having seen what his work did Soular continues watching. The next day, Love is still angry and Miki asks why she was even helping to begin with, so Love explains that her mom would often be late from work. So she did it to make things a bit easier. Seeing how sad Love is, Miki suggests that she could try to forgive her mother for her assumptions and apologize for getting angry with her, and Love agrees. They head out to the shop to grab some things. While Soular decides to rid of games and various other things, the girls soon deduce it to be the work of Labyrinth noticing various other items are vanishing. They separate to find Soular, and knowing of his plans Love starts to worry over her mom and quickly tries to find her. With Soular seeing everyone happy with their families he decides to rid of love altogether, making everyone hate each other and cause parents to start vanishing. The girls find him and they transform into Pretty Cure. They defeat the Nakewameke and with disappointment, Soular takes off. With everything returning back to normal, Love sets her plan into motion by grabbing what she needs and heading home to make dinner. Seeing that her mom is back she happily allows her to see what she made, an Ayumi is very happy too. They embrace and apologize, reconciling with one-another before they sit down for dinner. Major Events *Soular attacks the Cures for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Moebius Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Aono Remi *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi Gallery :''Main Page: FPC06/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes